User blog:Frett the Fossil Fighter/The Frontier Stance Guide!
I made a quick Frontier Stance guide for myself, and maybe for others when in need of reference! Also, warning that this is super long! AHEAD ---- Carcharodontosaurids and Tyrannosaurids - EX: Carchar, Giganto, T. Rex Sue, T. Rex Stan, and Lythro These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing upwards. They do not have a strong stance! Carcharodontosaurid animation is bobbing up and down. Tyrannosaurid animation is thrusting their head side to side. Allosaurids - EX: Allo, Cerato, Cerato TZ, Raja These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. They do not have a strong stance! Allosaurid animation is rocking side to side. Spinosaurids - EX: Spino, Angato These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. Their strong stance is facing downwards! Spinosaurids are easy to identify, with alligator-esque features and a signature sail, yet they stand on two legs! Raptors - EX: V-Raptor, Dilopho, Cryo These vivosaurs’ weak stances are facing rearwards and downwards. They do not have a strong stance! They are also pretty identifiable, being very small, but vicious. They tend to come with longer arms and thinner, more athletic legs. Do not let Dilopho and Cryo fool you, they are indeed raptor types! Good ways to remember is dilopho’s vicious role in Jurassic Park, and Cryo’s original design as a carnivorous vivosaur! Therizinosaurids - EX: Zino, Alxas These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. Their strong stance is facing downwards! Therizosaurids are very easy to identify, with their long, slicey-dicey claws and long necks! Hypsilophodonts and Pachycephalidae - EX: Hypsi, Pachy, Stygi These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. They do not have a strong stance! The only Hypsilophodonts in Frontier are Hypsi, Hypsi US, and Hypsi AU! Pachycephilidae have strong, bulbous skulls! Brachiosaurids - EX: Brachio, Seidon These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing downwards. Their strong stance is facing upwards! The only Brachiopods in Frontier are Brachio, Brachio TZ, and Seidon! Diplodocoids and Nemegtosaurids - EX: Diplo, Titano, Toba These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing downwards and upwards. They do not have a strong stance! Don’t confuse them for the brachiopods! An easy way to tell them apart is their animations, because diplodocoids and nemegtosaurids keep their necks lower! Hadrosaurids - EX: Igua, Oloro, Paraloph These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing upwards and rearwards. Their strong stance is facing downwards! All of them are easy to identify! They all have a similar animation, and anatomy of small size and bulky body! Think ducky from LBT! Stegosaurids and Ankylosaurids - EX: Lexo, Saichan These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing downwards. Their strong stance is facing rearwards! Stegosaurids are easy to identify, since they have the signature alignment of backplates! Ankylosaurids have round, bulky bodies, and “anchors” on their tails! Nodosaurids - EX: Goyle, Peltas These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. Their strong stance is facing downwards! Don’t confuse them for the ankylosaurids! An easy way to tell them apart is their tails and bodies! Their tails are lacking the anchor, and they have a flat plate instead of spikes! Also, Goyle and Peltas are the only two in this family! Ceratopsids - EX: Tricera, Sinocera These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. Their strong stance is facing frontwards (the default stance)! These shouldn’t be too hard to identify, with their large horns and large crown display! Protoceratopsids - EX: Proto, Mihu These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards. They do not have a strong stance! Don’t confuse them for the ceratopsids! These ones are much smaller, with a less extravagant crown display! Pterosaurs - EX: Ptera, Coatlus, Hopter These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing downwards. Their strong stance is facing upwards! They cannot face rearwards! These should be easy to identify, since they are the only flying vivosaurs! Sphenacodontidae and Edpahosauridae - EX: Dimetro, Edapho These vivosaurs’ weak stance is facing rearwards! Their strong stance is facing downwards! They should be also easy to identify. They are lizardlike, have signature sails, and stay on all fours. They are also tiny. BONUS: Nibblesaurus Forms! Nibblesaurus: His weak stance is facing downwards and rearwards. He does not have a strong stance! He is a raptor-type! Munchasaurus: His weak stance is facing downwards. He does not have a strong stance! He is a carcharodontosaurid-tyrannosaurid-type! Chompsaurus/Dreadsaurus: His weak stance is facing rearwards. His strong stance is facing upwards! He is a therizinosaurid-type! Crimson Ravager: His weak stance is facing upwards. He does not have a strong stance! He is a carcharodontosaurid-tyrannosaurid-type! BONUS: AR Card Vivosaurs! PyroYutie, GeoYutie, AeroYutie, HydroYutie: Their weak stance is facing upwards. They do not have a strong stance! They are carcharodontosaurid-tyrannosaurid-types! Tyrannosaurus: His weak stance is facing upwards. He does not have a strong stance! He is a carcharodontosaurid-tyrannosaurid-type! Sauroposeidon: His weak stance is facing downwards. His strong stance is facing upwards! He is a brachiopod-type! Triceratops: His weak stance is facing rearwards. His strong stance is facing frontwards (the default stance)! He is a ceratopsid-type! Zinodious: His weak stance is facing rearwards. His strong stance is facing upwards! He is a therizinosaurid-type! Gorgostroika: His weak stance is facing upwards. He does not have a strong stance! He is a carcharodontosaurid-tyrannosaurid-type! BONUS: Extra Bosses! Earth Dragon: He cannot change stances! He always faces frontwards! Dreadraven: His weak stance is facing upwards and downwards. His strong stance is facing frontwards (the default stance)! Category:Blog posts